User blog:Tchan360/A Review on a lot of Stuff in this Game
'LETS GET CRACKIN' So finals for me are next week and I'm a little spooked. My History teacher has given me about 20 pages in total of work to do and Financial Literacy I have to do probably even more. Stress is building up and maybe I'm doing this to relieve some of it but it doesn't matter because I like reviewing games or things in games. Fantastic Frontier is probably my favorite game so far in Roblox. I appreciate the amount of detail put into each character and the difficulty of the game. The world seems so vast when you first begin but much smaller as you play the game. In this review (if you can even call it a review), I'm going to go over a lot of stuff that I can make out from the top of my head and talk about each and every one. Disclaimer: These are my opinion, you may like or disagree with my opinion but each one of my views should be backed up I hope. Enjoy the cluster. Also also also, I will be giving each thing a rating, my opinion, don't call the police, I'm just reviewing that's all ;-;. ALSO ALSO also also, none of the rating are probably going to hit 10/10 but I am very generous about my ratings. Shoes: There should be more shoes in the game. Everyone just has the stilts or the clown shoes because they allow you to traverse the land easily. Nobody wants to move slower in a game that relies on you dodging and traveling for long periods of time. Now to look over the shoes I know of. Otherworld Shoes?: They are a decent pair of shoes that give energy I think but they are usually aquired through Lost. I say usually because I'm not sure if you can buy them. Other than that, beaten by stilts. 7/10 Power Boots?: I think they're called power boots but they just increase speed I think. Also I'm pretty sure they're expensive for what they do and they also come in different colors (red, blue). Still beaten by stilts. 5/10 Clown Shoes: They're pretty much stilts but a little bit worse. You could probably combine them with something to make them a little better than stilts but I would still recommend stilts. 8/10 Stilts: The superior shoes. There may be another pair that's better but I don't know what that would be. I heard people use Guardian Shoes but they don't have the jump boost. Stilts are also handy in the tower, allowing you to stand on most or all enemies without being thrown off. 9/10 Armour (Sets) : Though it seems as though there's an infinite amount of armour in this game, you will only be using a select few, making you end up sticking with a piece for the rest of the game. Forgotten Life: This is probably one of the most used and best sets of armour in the game. Even after the Great Nerfing, it's still holds up, giving a great energy boost. Rip health regen. Also the armour has a +all damage boost, good if you any other weapon except GRL. 9/10 Romo: Very epic set before the great purge. Now the set is complete rubbage, but still excellent vanity. Supplies regen but now that regen is bad ;-;. 3/10 Rotten King: I'm not a magic user but it's probably bad compared to the other magic armour you can buy. I have never seen someone using Rotten King as their actual armour but the legs make good vanity. 5/10 Voice Set: The ideal set for magic users, it's like forgotten life but for magic. Once again, I don't use magic but everyone tries to buy this set. 9/10 Woodcracker Set: I don't know the name off the top of my head but it's close enough. This is a pretty good set for mid-tier players who use ranged weapons. It gives a lot of range bonus and it gives sight range. Pretty good set, would give it a 8/10. I'm bored with armour moving on. Fishing Spots: Fishing is boring and it sucks and it sucks. Did I also mention, that it sucks. You sit there, blink and you miss the fish. You curse but keep fishing. Play some music in the background and fish for an hour or two then give up. Completing the Itempedia sucks for fishing and it's evident if you're unlucky. Unless your my friend who caught 4 Emperor Whales within 4 hours. Whatever, lets just talk about the spots. Topple Lake: I did a survey on this lake, it was boring but very successful. If you're trying to catch The Fish That Traveled Through Time, this is probably one of the best spots for it. Other than that, pretty crappy spot. 4/10 Coral Bay: I hate this spot, but that'll be biased against the rating so I'll be fair. You stand on a pile of rocks, casting your rod and such. There's a lot of rare fish in the area like Deep Sea Serpeant or Oddity but most of the time, heavy head or shrimp. Very boring, 6/10 Rabbit Hole: If you want chests, fish here. Increased chest drop rate but big boi spawns at night time. Pretty sure you already knew that. This is a not bad fishing spot, I think you can catch The Fish that Traveled Through Time here. I would give it a 8/10. Pits/Magma Spot: Crappy fish would never fish there 3/10 Long Coast: You can fish on the bridge lol very epic and funny 6/10 kek onto the bosses. The Bosses: Some bosses are fun, let me restate that, none of the bosses are fun. Circus, sucks unless you have skip, Mr. 58, fun but getting there is very boring, I'll just explain them in their own section. Rat King (Tower): I'm including this guy because of his hp. This man is the reason why the tower takes a lot longer because of the hp. Other than that, he's a very easy boss, stand on his head (IF YOU HAVE STILTS) and go pow pow the end. Or you could use minion and wings if you're in the wealthier group idk. Very boring and boring 2/10 Mr. 58 (Tower): Very epic boss. Dodging is fun and his attacks are unique. Laser from his eye thing, gun guy that's annoying af, magic boi who is ez to dodge, sword guy which everyone hangs around. I stick by the magic guy or the middle of the lane but people stay near red melee dude. Whatever suits you. 8/10 Circus (Nightmare): He sucks. If you don't have a skip it sucks even more. The stages to get to Circus are hard and time consuming. They're harder than the actual fight and Circus himself sucks. Standing on his back? EXPLOSION. Don't want to live? rely on rng so you don't get shot by the lasers coming from the ground. Spawns hand man and orb that kills you slowly. Pretty intense though I must say. 5/10 Spider Boss (Overworld): Pretty cool. Has its own den so that's how you know it's a boss. Pretty easy though. Grind for stilts and you're good. 7/10 okokokokokok, now for the complaints. Complaints About the Game: The game is flawed, yes we all know that, but there are some really annoying glitches. I'll just explain them. Also this one will have a rating for how urgently it needs to be fixed. The I can't drop my stuff glitch: This happens rarely but when it does, it sucks. Extinction bank from golden spore? CAN'T PICK IT UP. You're inventory's full but what's that, you can't drop anything? What a shame. This never happened to me but it did for someone else. This glitch has happened and it's just annoying. 7/10 Stupid Rocks: Don't you hate it when you're scaling something, and then you just slide right off of it. It's just pure annoying. Almost made a jump, but then you lose footing on a rock or slant and then you slide all the way down. There's a rock formation along the cliffside near the white castle that is practically impossible to get out of unless you have high jump and it's still really hard to get out. Very annoying, everyone has experienced it. Not sure if you can fix this one, oh well. 2/10 Fishing Glitch: You cast your rod out for the millionth time when suddenly, you travel at an alarming rate. Then you get kicked out of the game for going to fast lol. Not that big of a deal, more funny than rage inducing but still a glitch none the less. 3/10 Driftlander: This glitch is actually really annoying. If you're traveling with your driftlander and you switch out or something, you keep moving in the direction of the driftlander. Doesn't sound so bad. I'll just equip it again and use the travel move. Wrong, doesn't fix itself and you can't stop yourself. If you jump, you go even further and the only salvation is leaving the game. 8/10 Sight Glitch: I'm pretty sure everyone knows about this glitch now, infinite sight. Yes it's very useful but it will probably get removed. 1/10 (pls no fix ;-;) Wrapping it up Fun game, would play again 9/10. Just kidding, Fantastic Frontier had many creative and unusual ideas no other game had in Roblox. It's free and it doesn't matter how good or bad at the game you are. Nobody will call you a noob. They went through the same crap you did and they might even help you. I've been playing this game almost since the release and I have appreciated each update. Each update is like a miracle, bringing new things to the game. The glitches pile up but the fun outweighs it. This type of game has infinite potential because it's an adventure game where finding new things gives you a sense of the adventure. I remember starting out, using no wiki and just playing the game. The wiki kinda spoils everything, ruining the fun of finding an item yourself or getting a super rare drop unexpectedly. I would advise not using the wiki but if you're looking at this right now, it's probably too late. Westaria can go to hell, ripping off of Fantastic Frontier and costing robux at the same time. Meeting up with players is fun, allowing a team to form and to help each other do tasks. There is so much you can do in the game, and it's best to experience those things when you first start to play the game. In this game, getting killed is just another thing to learn off of. If you died to a thing, you know its attack and its movements. You learn everything about the game through death or accidents. I wish I could go back to the time I was absolutely amazed at the Tutorial Screen, staring at the bizzare characters that were so unlike Roblox. I appreciate everything Spectrabox has done to this game and I think this game should have more light shed upon it. And ima go back to doing my homework, cya guys. Category:Blog posts